create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/The Darkest Secret (fanfic)
Part 1 Korra's POV: I went back to my apartment and started making breakfast. I share an apartment with Sam, Sugar and Hayley. I hummed to myself as I cooked. Hayley woke up first. "Hey, Korra!" She said, then went out for her morningly flight. Despite being a vampire, Sam is completely cool with light. She walked over to me. "Hey, Korra. How was last night for ya?" She asked. "I didn't get any sleep." I told her. She turned on the TV. She watched that moronic "Crognard" show. I finished breakfast. Sugar finally woke up. "Hey, today we start school. I'm confused. Do I go to Roosevelt or Mutation High?" She asked. "The Trackers stay together." Sam told her. "So Mutation High!" She said, and smiled. Hayley returned, I served breakfast. I made pancakes and eggs. When we finished, I took care of the plates. "Well, tonight, it's Ley's turn to do the dishes." I said. Hayley nodded. We closed and locked the door. "Remember, we don't interact with anyone. They pick fights, then blame us, then it's off to find another school." I said, they all nodded. We set off on yet another adventure. The adventure of High School. Part 2 Jazz's POV: Our manager had explained that we're going to attend a High School in New York City! We arrived by plane and walked in. A bunch of people, like the Jocks, instantly stared. Me and my sister, Bria, have competed in 5 Olympic events and won gold medals in 3 of them. Our close friend, April O'neal, walked over to us. "Hey!" She said. "Hey, April!" I responded. "So, 3 gold medals?" She asked, I nodded. "3 gold and 2 silver." I told her. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. A dude pinned me against a locker. "Hey there, cutie. I'm Phillip." He said, flirtingly. "No, you're confused. I have better things to do than get hit on by a jerk." I said, then walked away. He stared. "Sassy, isn't she?" I heard someone ask Bria. "She has a crush on one guy, but he's dating someone else." She said. "Who?" Another voice asked. "Can't say!" She said, then caught up with me. This was gonna be the greatest time of my life! Part 3 Korra's POV: We were already in our first class. My teacher was staring at me, as well as other students. "Ms. Korra, please stop whatever you're doing." The teacher said. "I can't. My glow is permanent." I said, I saw Ralph in the corner. "Can I use the bathroom?" I asked. "Hurry back." The teacher said. I walked out and went into the bathroom, and cried. I knew that romance won't ever be for me. I just hoped something catastrophic would happen. Then, as if on command, Sam, Sugar and Hayley rushed in, and hid. "Where's the fire?" I asked, my mask off. An alien dinosaur walked in and pointed his laser at us. "Freeze!" He yelled, we put our hands up in surrender. "What are you? All of you? Terrapins?" He asked. "Well, three of us are somewhat a turtle." I said. This is really not going to as planned. Then, a robot walked in. He's pretty short. Sugar stared. "Honeycutt?" She asked, the robot looked at her and she went over and hugged it. "He's my foster father. Before them... The Kraang... Changed me." She said. He got all 4 of us onto his white ship and we took off into space. Well, yeah. Not as planned. At all. Part 4 Bria's POV: Jazz was already boasting about our achievements in the Olympics. I wanted to hit myself with a mallet. "Jazzy, settle down." I said. She sat down and ate her lunch. I was silent. "I lost my appetite." I said, then went to the bathroom to wash my face. A dinosaur pointed a stun gun at me. "Jazzmin, you had best freeze." He said. "Wrong twin." I told him. "And this is the girls room." He left Earth. I wanted to hit myself with as mallet even more now. Category:Blog posts